


Falcon's Crush

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crushes, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Falcon's Crush

Sam has a crush on Clint.  
The archer is very interesting.  
He is sarcastic but very smart.  
He also helps Sam adjust to the Avengers very easily.  
They both bond over their shared Army experiences.  
And also bird jokes.  
Clint is also very handsome.  
With blue-gray eyes and blonde hair.  
They both go to the movies, for runs and play video games.  
Sam just likes Clint more than the other Avengers except Steve.


End file.
